


Solo travel with muddy trousers

by NettlesandVanilla



Series: House cleaning collection [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Jaskier is a resilient little weed, M/M, Takes place right after That Scene, and i love him dearly, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla
Summary: Jaskier stares a willow and wallows. And then feels better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: House cleaning collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Solo travel with muddy trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was written so I didn't need to feel so sad for Jask...   
> Also, I saw the show because ”pretty lady has purple eyes”, and that has been my exposure to this so it’s somewhat limited, so if there are any mistakes let me know. Also my queer ass thinks that Dandelion is a wonderful fucking name.

The ground was cold, wet and muddy. Jaskier could feel the mud seeping into his pants. He wasn’t bothered by that, all his focus was on staring a young willow opposite to him and on his thoughts  
Geralt wasn’t necessarily the most competent dealing with his emotions.   
Jaskier knew this.   
Most of the time he wasn’t bothered by it. The witcher had his ways of showing his feelings, and Jaskier had never wanted to change people. Their opinions sure, but not people themselves. And especially not Geralt, the man had been purposefully molded by other people quite enough.   
However, for Dandelion’s dandelion-like nature, he wasn’t masochistic. He’d spring up, time after time, where he wanted to be, make his home on cracks between stepping stones or amused twinkle in his witcher's eyes.   
He wasn’t however anyone's emotional punching bag.   
So he sat there, staring at the willow in its easy bendability, and thought of Yennefer and her ability to throw Geralt off balance. And Geralt and the hurt in his eyes. And wondered if he could let this one slide, or if it was time again for one of his solitary adventures. 

The white wolf could be fickle, and brutal or affectionate, and dangerous especially when hurting or cornered. Jaskier’s was by no means a tamed wolf.   
But no one has managed to tame Dandelion either.   
And so he rose up, deciding to leave at least till he himself didn’t feel so deeply about words he knew weren’t even meant for him.   
So he grabbed his stuff, whined quietly about his ruined trousers, and set off on his own way for a while.


End file.
